Rescue Me
by AngelD0418
Summary: Sequel to The Greatest Sacrifice. Lucy isn't completely dead. Can Sam and Dean bring her back? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lucy is mine. The man in white is mine. Everything else isn't mine, including N Sync (which I have been trying to make mine for the past eight years, but so far, no luck.)

**Author's Note:** So here's the sequel to The Greatest Sacrafice, whether you like it or not. You really need to read Greatest Sacrifice before this one to understand.I honestly don't know why I didn't post the first story in chapters. Normally I do chapters, but it wasa lapse in judgement. So this story is, in fact, chapters. Still AU. Still part of my Lucy Universe. And I'm not sure how Limbo really works, so I kind of made it up. Enjoy!

Rescue Me

The Shadow, the thing that had killed Mary and Jessica had taken Lucy's life as well. Sam had been able to destroy it, but not without great sacrifice. Dean thought that it was all over and that their baby sister was lost to them forever. However, proof that that was not the case stood directly in front of him.

"Limbo?" Dean finally said.

"Yeah. Limbo," Lucy replied. "You know, the place where souls go when it hasn't been decided where they should end up? That whole deal?"

"I know what limbo is. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you there? Why can we see you?" Dean just couldn't quite get a grasp on this.

"Well, I'm not quite sure," she confessed. "Usually it means unfinished business, but I did what I was supposed to do."

"Wait. What you were supposed to do?"

"Kill Meg, stop the father of all evil from killing you, you know, the usual."

"How do you know that that's what you were supposed to do?" Dean was completely baffled.

"A lot of your questions get answered when you die. Like, for example, what really happened to my N Sync CD's, Dean." She gave her eldest brother a look. Dean looked embarrassed.

"Although apparently not all of them are answered," Sam spoke up.

"All this is happening way too fast," Dean said suddenly. "I mean, how do we even know that you're a spirit? Maybe your some shape shifter sent here to toy with us." Lucy stepped forward and attempted to smack Dean upside the head, but she went straight through.

"Man, that's gonna be hard to get used to. But do you believe me now?"

"Okay, fine, you're a spirit. But what do we do now? I don't want you to be stuck like this forever."

"Lucy," a male voice came from behind her. She whirled around to face a blonde, tall man about Dean's age, in a crisp, white suit. She stared at him for a moment.

"I know you," she said.

"You should," he said, taking a step towards the siblings. "You saw me right before you died."

"I remember," Lucy said softly.

"Who are you?" Dean spoke up for the first time.

"You were not supposed to die," the man said, ignoring Dean. "The Shadow was trying to take you back to hell with him, but I was able to grab you before you were taken."

"So why am I still here and not in Heaven or whatever?"

"Once you go to Heaven, you can't leave. Instead of being gone forever, we want to give you a chance to return to life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Lucy is mine. The man in white is mine. Michael is mine. Everything else is not mine.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!

Dean was stunned. This was the moment that he had been dreaming of for the two days since Lucy's death.

"Pinch me," he said. He felt a sudden pain in his arm and he realized that Sam had done exactly what he had asked for once. He glared his brother before turning back to Lucy and the man in white.

"I still don't quite get it," Lucy said.

"You don't need to. You just need to know that you can return to your brothers and the life you once shared with them. Trust me."

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you know the daughter? I believe she called herself Meg."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"She has a sibling. A brother. He goes by Michael. He needs to be found and destroyed before he brings his father back."

"You're kidding." The man had no trace of humor on his face. Dean had a feeling that this was a man who didn't joke around. "You're not kidding."

"He was the younger one. The second. Meg was supposed to take care of everything, but she failed. Michael will now come out of hiding and create chaos. He has been waiting for his chance. And he knows that you, Lucy, are out of the way. I am surprised that you, Sam and Dean, have not yet been attacked."

"So, we just have to get rid of this Michael guy and Lucy will come back to life?" Sam questioned. "Like, alive and human and everything?"

"Everything will be as it was before."

"So, what your saying is, you're holding Lucy's fate as a bargaining chip to take care of your problems."

"Do you want her back or not?"

"Yeah of course, but-"

"Then do as we ask and she will."

"We don't even know who the hell you are!" Sam yelled, losing his temper.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Lucy put in. "I mean, this is my life we're talking about. I don't like the idea of using my brothers to do your dirty work. If this could get them hurt in any way they're not doing it." She actually placed herself between her brothers and the man in white as if to protect them.

"I will let you discuss this. You have five minutes." The man in white faded away and the three of them were left in the warm sunshine that Lucy couldn't even feel. It was such a beautiful day and Lucy wished she could enjoy it. She could hear the birds and see the green grass, but beyond that there was nothing. The wind didn't rustle her clothes or her hair and it felt so strange. It felt peculiar to only have two of her five senses. She wanted the other three back.

Lucy remembered the warm spring days when she was younger. She remembered when Sam was still around the house. Of course Dad would be gone, but Sam and Dean were still there. When she was inthird and fourth grade, when they lived in the apartment in Kansas City, there was a beautiful park right nearby. Some days, Sam would pack a backpack with sandwiches and drinks and fruit and they would eat it in the grass there. It was the one normal they did. If their Dad ever caught them, however, he would scold them all, especially Dean, for leaving the protection of their house.

"Lucy?" She turned on her heel to face Sam and Dean.

"I don't want you to do it." She would give up those warm spring days and any other day if it would mean her brothers wouldn't be harmed. "If Michael is anything like Meg, who knows what'll happen."

"I know you don't like it, but we have to. It's the only way to bring you back," Dean said. "I don't know what will happen to you if we don't, and I'm not willing to take that risk." Lucy looked at Sam to see if he had the same opinion.

"Me neither," Sam said. "I know it's blackmail, but if there's no other way to do it, then we'll kill Michael."

"Besides, how hard could it be?" Dean asked.

"And I suppose I can't stop you," Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"I don't think so. If you tried, you'd go right through us."

"Oh, yeah. Right. I forgot about that."

"So it's a yes?"

"It's a 'fine I can't stop you'. But I'm coming with."

"I figured as much. Death itself can't stop the Three Musketeers, right Luce?" Dean said with a gleam in his eye.

"I haven't heard that in so long," Lucy said. If she had a heart, she would surely be feeling an ache in it.

"Have you made a decision?" Came the voice behind her again. The sound of his voice was beginning to make her increasingly angry. She turned around to glare at the man in white for putting her brothers in danger yet again.

"We'll do it," Dean said before Lucy could say anything.

"Good." Lucy prayed that Sam and Dean hadn't made the wrong decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See the previous ones. There's no one new in this chapter.

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. School and writer's block contributed greatly to this. Also not once of my favorite chapters, as there's not much action in here, but please review anyway. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It really keeps me writing. Thanks! Enjoy!

Lucy's favorite part of the black '67 Impala had always been the texture of the leather seats. They were always smooth and inviting. Too bad she couldn't feel them. She could sit on the seats, or more float over them to make it appear like she was sitting on them, but beyond that, nothing.

It was the morning after Sam and Dean had discovered Lucy in the cemetery. The man in white had given them no hints as to where Michael was. After Dean told him that they would take on his task, the man in white simply faded away. There was nothing for them to do but start hunting. They had checked into a hotel so Sam and Dean could get some sleep. Lucy had nothing to do, since she didn't need sleep, didn't need food, and couldn't use the computer to start doing research. So she walked around town for a few hours, then came back and sat around for a few more.

It was during this period of nothing that Lucy heard a voice. She couldn't quite make out what it was saying. At first, she thought someone was in the room with them, but Sam and Dean were still asleep and a voice that loud would have surely startled them. She couldn't make out the words, but she suddenly knew where they needed to go. It was like the thought had just suddenly popped into her head. They had to go to California. As suddenly as it had began, the voice ceased. She heard it at three in the morning. By seven, she had held it in long enough. Since she couldn't physically wake them, Lucy was content to stand and holler their names as loud as she could until they woke up. She told them exactly what they needed to do and her brothers were inclined to believe their sister. The siblings were going to California.

Now Lucy was sitting in the backseat of the car as they drove the endless hours towards California. Nobody said much of anything. Sam and Dean switched off sleeping and driving and Lucy just sat in the back, lost in thought. What if this Michael did hurt her brothers? She would feel guilty forever, wherever she was stuck existing.

"Hey Luce?" Sam said quietly from the driver's seat. It was around midnight of the second day and Lucy was awake, because, well, she didn't really need to sleep. She was envious of Dean because he was sound asleep and looked so comfortable, although there was worry on his face that looked as though it was permanently etched on.

"Yeah?" she said without much feeling.

"Any chance you know where in California we're supposed to go?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know we need to go to there."

"How do you know? How do you know we should be listening to this random voice you heard?"

"It's just one of those things I know. I really can't explain it." There was quiet for a moment.

"Everything's gonna work out, Lucy." It was like Sam could read her thoughts.

"How do you know, Sam? I don't even know and I've kinda, you know, got connections."

"Because if there's anything in our power that we can possibly do to bring you back, we'll do it."

"I just-" she paused. "I don't want you to end up like me. Or worse." Sam didn't say anything because he couldn't. He couldn't promise that nothing would happen to them. Lucy was fearful. Not for her own existence, but for her brothers. And, as they passed by the sign that said 'Welcome to California', Lucy found that, even as a spirit, she could still shed tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pretty much the same as the others, except that Charlie Phillips is the new character in this one and he's mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry. The same excuses as last time. As far as I know, there is no Lemon Grove, California, although I could very well be wrong. Enjoy anyway!

"Here. Take this," Dean said, handing the bag from the trunk to Lucy. Forgetting about her current condition, she reached out to grab it and her hand went right through. Dean, forgetting as well, dropped the bag and it landed on the ground with a thunk. He whirled around to face her. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"That's okay. I forgot too," she said quietly. She walked away from the trunk and followed Sam into the motel. They were in Lemon Grove, California, another small town. At least they were in the right state. The next goal was locating Michael.

Once they were set up in the room, Sam went straight for the laptop. He sat down, turned it on, and stared at the screen. He had no idea where to start. "Any ideas at all?" he asked his siblings.

"I have one. I didn't want to say anything, but it's worth a try," Dean spoke up from his spot on the bed. "Lucy, can you do that whole, popping to different places thing? You know, where you can just suddenly appear somewhere else?"

"You know, I never thought about trying that," Lucy replied. She closed her eyes, thought of the other side of the room, opened them again, and found that it did, in fact, work.

"Whoa," was all Dean could say.

"This could be very helpful," Sam said.

"What were you thinking we could do with this new found ability, Dean?" Lucy asked.

"I don't really have any ideas. I just wanted to see if it would work." He found an angry Lucy suddenly at his side and she attempted to smack him upside the head, although she went right through. It was the principle of the thing. "Come on. It's funny and it's kinda cool," he said to her. Lucy thought about it for a minute before she started to laugh, and her brothers joined in. Then there was a sudden banging on the door. Dean went straight for the pistol next to the table and Sam went to the door. Lucy just stood by and watched. When Dean was ready, he mouthed Sam the okay to open the door. What greeted them was not what they expected.

A man who looked to be in his late 40's, salt and pepper hair and tattered jeans and button down shirt fell to the floor. He bled freely from somewhere all over the carpet. For a minute, they thought he was dead, until he gave a weak moan. "Lucy. Please tell me Lucy is here," he moaned into the floor. They didn't know quite what to say. Everyone, besides Sam and Dean, thought Lucy was dead and gone. And they certainly didn't know this man at all.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, kneeling by the man's head. The shabby man raised his head and Dean saw he had clear blue eyes, which somehow didn't match the rest of him at all.

"Michael knows that she isn't gone. He knows that there's a chance that she will be brought back. Please tell me that she's still here."

"First tell me-"

"I'm here," Lucy said, kneeling beside him as well. Dean gave her a look that said 'What the hell are you doing? We don't know who this guy is or if he's telling the truth.' She shot him back a look that said 'Trust me.' She met the man's eyes and she saw a bit of hope begin to fill them.

"You're-you're more beautiful than I was told," the man said.

"Who told you about me?"

"If you help me out, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Tell me your name and we'll help you." Dean shot her another warning look and this time, Sam did as well. Lucy ignored them both.

"I'm Charlie Phillips," the man said. The name sounded so familiar to all three of them, but they couldn't quite place him.

"Well, Charlie, welcome to our humble room." She managed to convince Sam and Dean to help Charlie into one of the chairs and had Sam go to the bathroom and get a washcloth for the nasty gash on Charlie's forehead, which is what had been bleeding all over the carpet.

"Now tell us what you know," Lucy said once Charlie was settled. "How did you know about me?" He stared at her for a minute, and Lucy was wondering if maybe he was deciding that coming to them was a bad idea.

"Your father. He sent me to help you find Michael."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Lucy and Charlie. Nothing else.

Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a short chapter and it's definitely not my favorite, but I'm trying to get this story started again and it's slow going after not writing anything for a couple of months. I'll do my best to make the next one longer and better. Enjoy!

"Where is he?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Is he alright?" The Winchester siblings asked Charlie at once. For a second, they forgot about Lucy's predicament and remembered that they were, in fact, looking for their father. The anxious looks on their faces made Charlie feel suddenly sad.

"Sorry, kids," he said sympathetically. Now that he had calmed down, they could hear a soft southern drawl in his voice. "I got a phone call from John two days ago. He sounded tired and hurried. All he told me was that his baby girl, who I was assuming is you, Lucy, was in danger and that Michael was in Lemon Grove, California." The siblings glanced at each other. "I had no idea what it meant, but John is a dear old friend of mine and I wanted to help out in any way possible. I live about twenty minutes from here, so I came down, hoping to find some clue to his cryptic message. I will never, for the rest of my days, forget what I found when I got here." He suddenly became pale and shuddered. He closed his eyes and his breathing increased.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. Just…shaken by the memory is all." His complexion didn't change any, but he attempted to steady his breathing. It then became apparent that he was unable to do so. He leaned forward in the chair until his forehead nearly touched his knees, gasping for air.

"What can we do for you Charlie?" Sam asked frantically.

"We need to get him to a hospital or something!" Dean said.

"No! I'm sorry!" Charlie gasped. He grabbed his neck and fell off of the chair to convulse on the floor. Sam and Dean tried to hold him still, but he managed to punch Sam in the face, undoubtedly giving him a nice shiner. "Don't-don't be fool-fooled," Charlie gasped. "When you…least expect it-it, he'll have power over you. Aaah!" Charlie cried. He took a deep breath, and was suddenly still. His eyes remained opened and unmoving. The Winchesters were silent for a moment, taking in what they had seen and heard.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked. No one had the answer. But now they knew for sure that they were dealing with something big.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Charlie and Lucy and Michael are still mine. Everything else is still not.

Author's Note: Not the most exciting chapter, but explains some important stuff. Remember that it's AU, so it is different than what's going on currently in the show, although it uses most of the same characters. I'm really trying to get out chapters again! Enjoy!

"Dean, it's a dead man's wallet. This seems really wrong," Lucy said worriedly. Sam had called the police about Charlie's death and Dean was going through the man's pockets before the police arrived to see if he could find anything to help them.

"I know, I know. Trust me. I would make you do it if you could. This is so wrong." Lucy glared at him as he continued. "But we need to know what Charlie found." He opened the brown, tattered leather wallet. The first thing he noticed was that the man was only carrying a single dollar bill and no credit cards. His driver's license, which Dean noticed was expired, showed that this dead man was indeed Charles Alan Phillips.

He was about to close the wallet when he noticed a picture tucked behind the license. It was their father and Charlie crouching beside an animal. Upon closer inspection, Dean realized that it was a giant black wolf, much like the one that they had tracked in Michigan and discovered to actually be the thing that had killed Mary, although this one did seem a bit smaller.

"Check this out," Dean said, holding up the photo so Lucy could see.

"Damn. It's the same thing. Wait," Lucy said, looking closer. "Now I recognize Charlie. He and dad used to go out hunting together. I was only about four, but I remember him coming into my room late one night and telling me about this giant wolf they killed and he looked so excited. He told me that we had nothing to worry about anymore. I get it now. I was confused then, but I get it now."

"I remember Charlie now too," Sam said, entering the conversation. "He did come around a lot when we were younger. Do you think Dad knew that the thing that killed Mom and Jess could turn into a wolf and he believed that he and Charlie had killed it that night?"

"Seems quite likely," Dean replied. "I wonder when they found out that they were wrong. And I wonder of maybe…maybe this wasn't just a wolf, like the thing we killed."

"You're thinking that the one that Dad and Charlie killed was one of those things?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, like Meg and maybe even Michael. I mean, who knows how many siblings Meg actually had. The wolf in this picture is smaller. It would make sense that he was less important if he was smaller."

"Look at Charlie's face in the picture," Lucy said, indicating the deceased man in the photograph. He looks like he did just now, right before he died. He looks like he's pale and out of breath."

"Charlie found another wolf," Sam said.

"Yep. He thought that it was dead when they killed it before, but now he's found out that there's another one. You know, I bet if we do a little research, we'll find isolated events of other great black wolf attacks."

"We're one step closer, guys," Dean said confidently. "Looks like we have to hunt us another Great Black Wolf." Sam and Lucy began to feel confidence too as they heard the police arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see the others

Author's Note: I know this came out really fast, but I had an idea and I wanted to get it out now. I hope this one has more action than the last one did. In fact, I'm pretty certain it does. Enjoy!

Searching all day in the woods and questioning nearly every person in town seemed to have done no good. The Winchester siblings were no closer to finding the wolf that they believed to be Michael than they were before they began their arduous search.

The man in white had not given them a time limit for their task, but Lucy was beginning to suspect that they did not have all the time in the world. With each passing hour, she felt her spirit become more and more detached from the earth. It was as if many tiny hands were pulling her away from her brothers.

Of course, Lucy didn't tell any of this to Sam and Dean. It was the Winchester way to keep things to ones self. No need to unnecessarily alarm them. The day had passed and Sam and Dean were exhausted from their search. They slept restlessly in their motel beds while Lucy watched over them. All of a sudden, she felt an increasingly familiar presence behind her.

"Why are they asleep?" the man questioned. "They should be hunting. They are of no use if they stop." On instinct, Lucy was about to shush him so as not to wake Sam and Dean when she suddenly realized that they were no longer moving around in their sleep as they had been moments before.

"What did you do to them?" she said angrily.

"Nothing permanent. They are in deep sleeps and should awaken in the next twelve hours. If they can't be trusted to keep up the search, then we don't need them. It's up to you now, Lucy."

"I can't do it on my own! I can't hold a weapon to kill it!"

"Who said anything about needing a weapon to kill it?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lucy shouted. "YOU'RE INSANE!"

"No need to shout."

"I am so fed up with you, you stupid bastard," Lucy said hotly. She lunged at him, not caring if she went straight through. She found that she didn't. She rolled on the ground and punched the man in white for all that it was worth. She got in a fair amount of blows to his face and torso before she had a face full of cheap motel carpet. He had materialized on his feet next to her with no marks anywhere on him.

"That wasn't very nice, Lucy."

"How come I can touch you?" she asked, no longer angry, but curious.

"Because we are essentially the same."

"Great," Lucy said, disgusted, picking herself up off the floor. She really, really didn't like this guy. "I'm gonna be straight with you. I don't have much time here, do I?"

"I was wondering when you were going to figure that out."

"How come you didn't give us a time limit?"

"I didn't think you'd need it. You three are supposed to be fantastic hunters, right?" the man in white said with a hint of sarcasm. "I figured you would have caught Michael and destroyed him by now."

"Why are you even here?" Lucy asked,

"To get you moving." With that, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she suddenly found herself standing in the middle of a dark forest. The siblings had been through much of the forest during the day, but at night, she couldn't tell if they had been there before or not. When she whirled around, she found that the man in white had disappeared once again.

"DAMMIT!" she cried. She now realized how much she depended on her brothers when they were hunting. Lucy really didn't think she could do this on her own. Then she heard a noise that, if she could shiver, would make goose bumps rise on her skin. There was a ferocious growl from behind her and she turned slowly to face a massive black wolf. Saliva dripped from its fangs and its eyes shone bright red.

Lucy was about to scream and/or run, when she realized that the beast couldn't hurt her. It would just go right through her. This fact didn't calm her nerves, however. She abruptly found herself flat on her back, with the black beast directly on top of her. She realized that she could feel the pain of the claws in her shoulders and legs. She finally found her voice and let out a horrific scream.

Back at the Lemon Grove Motel, the eyes of Sam and Dean popped open. It had not yet been twelve hours, but, somehow, they had heard the screams of their baby sister. In a split second, they were out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See the others

Author's Note: I realize it's been forever since I've written and I'd be surprised if anyone still wants to read this, but here's the second to last chapter. It's not fantastic, but I really wanted to finish this story. Happy reading!

The tiny hands pulling her from the earth yanked at her faster as the wolf attacked Lucy. There was no way she could survive an attack by a wolf this large. This had to be Michael. She had to destroy it, but she didn't have any idea how. She needed Sam and Dean. Out of the corner of her eye, there was a flash of light and the man in white suddenly appeared.

"I told you I would bring her, father," he said. Lucy was confused by this statement until it suddenly clicked. The man in white was, in fact, Michael. She remembered what Charlie said right before he died, that when she least expected it, he would have power over her. The siblings had assumed all along that the man in white was helping them, when, in fact, it had all been a trick. The man in white was Michael. The one part she didn't understand, however, was how his father had returned. Sam had destroyed him, hadn't he?

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lucy screamed. She couldn't take the pain anymore. If she was going to die for real this time, she wanted to know why. The wolf suddenly ceased its attack, but Lucy found that she couldn't move anyway.

"If we can split up the Winchester trio," Michael began, "we can easily defeat you all. You were the easiest. You are the weakest of the three because you don't have the full Winchester blood like your brothers. You are only a half-sibling." Lucy had never thought of herself as not being a true Winchester, until now. She had always been treated as one. "Once you're gone, we can easily take down your brothers and get to our true target, your father." Lucy felt her heart sink. Then she realized that she could feel it sink. She could feel her heartbeat. She was alive! But she had been brought back to life so she could be killed again. And, she had a feeling; no one would "pull her back from hell" as Michael had done.

"How-how is…" Lucy stuttered.

"How is my father alive? You. You're blood was spilled back in that hotel room when you attacked me. You sustained a small cut on your arm and that was just enough for me to send to my father and bring him back. Thank you for that, by the way. Your temper has been to our advantage. Now sit back and relax. It will all be over soon." A gunshot ripped through the air. Lucy had never heard a sweeter sound in her entire life. Sam and Dean had arrived.

"The man in white is Michael and the wolf is his father!" Lucy screamed at them. The wolf continued his attack and Lucy continued to resist. There was another gun shot and the wolf was suddenly gone. All that remained was black ash that covered her entire body.

"No! Father!" Michael cried. "How dare you! How were you able to wake up?"

"We know when our sibling is in trouble. It's one of those things," Dean replied coolly.

"But she isn't a full blood like you two."

"Do you really think that matters?" Despite that she was bleeding from many places and in a great deal of pain, that statement made Lucy grin.

"Dean, give me the gun," Sam said. "I want try something. And if it doesn't work, it will definitely make me feel better." Sam took the shotgun loaded with silver bullets and took aim at Michael chest. His shot was straight and true and tore right through Michael's body. It appeared as if, since his father was dead, Michael was no longer invincible. He let out a shriek not dissimilar to the one his sister had let out not too long ago, and was reduced to a pile of ash as well. "That felt better than I thought."

Sam and Dean walked forward and kneeled at Lucy's side. Dean put his hand on her shoulder and was immensely relieved to feel the warmth of her very much alive body. She sat up slowly and they both gave her big, but gentle hugs. They said they'd bring her back and a Winchester was always true to their word.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See everythign else. Dunkin' Donuts and Krispy Kreme are sadly not mine.

Author's Note: That's it! The end! Hope it was as fun for you as it was for me:)

It had been a long two weeks and coming back to life had certainly taken a lot out of Lucy. She had gone to bed around nine the night before. It was ten in the morning and she was still out. Dean slipped out to get coffee and donuts. When he came back, Sam was sitting at the table, watching Lucy sleep, making sure she was still there.

"Dean, she's turning into you," Sam said quietly.

"She's becoming incredibly handsome? Witty? Sexy? Charming?" Dean joked, setting the donuts and coffee on the small round table.

"She sleeps with a .45 under her pillow now. Or did you not notice?" Sam pointed to the butt of the gun sticking out from underneath Lucy's pillow.

"She was always better with a gun than with a knife."

"Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"What? That she uses protection?" He paused as he realized what he had just said. "Wow. That was wrong on so many levels."

"Dean, Lucy's never gonna be able to have a normal life after all this."

"What, like she did before?"

"At least she had some hope before we tore her away from school."

"She's always known that she wasn't normal. She accepted it a hell of a lot better than you did."

"But maybe she deserves it. Maybe she deserves it more than either of us do."

"Do you really think we could get her to go anywhere besides right here with us?"

"No, you can't." Dean and Sam looked up from their conversation in surprise to see Lucy sitting up in bed._ "_Next time you decide to talk about me, make sure I'm really sleeping." She slid off the roll away and walked over to the table where the boys were. She grabbed a donut, plopped onto the bed behind her, took a bite, and chewed slowly. Her brothers watched her, waiting for her to say something. "This is good," she finally said, staring at the pastry. "Are these Dunkin' Donuts? That can't be possible. They've got to be Krispy Kremes."

"Lucy, you should go back to school," Sam said suddenly. Lucy looked up from her donut as he continued. "We'll call you when we find Dad. I mean, you just died and came back to life. Maybe you should take a break for a while. After the school year ends, if we still haven't found Dad, you can come with us again." Dean sat silently through all this. Of course he didn't want Lucy to leave, but he wanted what was best for his little sister more. If going back to school was the best thing for her, then he would let her go, just like he did Sam. Ultimately, it was her decision.

"Are you making me leave?" she said after a long period of silence.

"No," Sam replied immediately. "We're leaving the choice up to you." Dean could see that she was turning the idea of going back to school over in her head. He was suddenly afraid that she would leave them.

"He's my Dad too. If you guys are looking for him, then so am I," Lucy said. Dean felt better than he had in a long time and he smiled. "And you know what? I realized, after not doing it for two months, how much I love hunting." That really put a grin on Dean's face. "And plus, we still have a lot of evil ass to kick." That was it. That cemented it right there. Sam, Dean, and Lucy were in it together, come heaven, hell, or even limbo. And that was exactly the way it should be.

THE END

**Author's Ending Note:** Come on. Did you really think she was going to leave? Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked. Sorry this one took so incredibly long. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions for ideas for other stories with these three. I have a couple of ideas, but any others out there? Thanks guys!


End file.
